The Potion Notion
The Potion Notion is the one hundred and twenty-seventh episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The 13th Zeo Serial Short aired before a later airing of the episode. Synopsis Love is in the air and in the universe when Zedd surprises Rita with a second honeymoon. Then, Rito sends a monster with a love potion to Angel Grove where things get really strange. Through his usual idiocy, Rito lets it slip that Rita drugged Zedd with a love potion back during The Wedding. Goldar forces Finster to make an antidote, but Zedd continues to love Rita regardless. Plot Bulk and Skull are selling tickets to the school's youth ball, Kimberly seems quite enthusiastic about the idea of attending and encourages Tommy to buy some tickets. Meanwhile in the palace, Lord Zedd energizes Serpentera for a second honeymoon trip with Rita Repulsa, he orders Goldar to watch over Finster's work on creating a new monster while he's away. Finster creates Miss Chief and equips the monster with a love potion accessory, he accidentally tells Rito Revolto that the same potion was used previously by Rita to bewitch Lord Zedd causing him to fall in love with her (during The Wedding events) . Rito Revolto contradicts Finster and tests the love potion on Miss Chief making her automatically fall in love with him and obey all his orders. Rito sends the invisible monster to the school where she begins to use the potion of love indiscriminately on everyone she meets along the way, first Miss Chief bewitches Kimberly causing her to fall madly in love with Skull (to Tommy's disgust) then she bewitches Lt Stone and Mr.Caplan who both fall in love with Ms.Appleby and finally bewitches Bulk by making him fall in love with Aisha. The unusual behavior of Kimberly and several people at school arouses the Rangers' suspicion that something strange is happening. Goldar has resented losing his post to Rita Repulsa as future conqueror of the universe and determined to prove his worth to Lord Zedd, goes to Earth with a group of Tengas initiating an attack against the rangers in their ninja forms but soon he loses the fight and is forced to retreat. Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa also face particular problems on their honeymoon trip as Serpentera's energy begins to run out (since Rito Revolto had not fully fueled it) forcing them to interrupt their journey and return to the palace. In the Command Center , Zordon notes the influence of Miss Chief's love spell on Kimberly and warns the other Power Rangers about the dangers of the spell as it reduces the common sense of individuals leaving them vulnerable to attack. Rito Revolto reveals to Goldar about the love potion used by Rita in the past to bewitch Lord Zedd and he concludes that the potion was responsible for forcing the marriage between the two believing that Zedd never truly loved Rita but rather by the influence of the spell. Goldar demands that Finster create a new potion that is capable of removing the effects of cupid and sends it invisible to Earth to test it on bewitched people. Finster creates the antidote and disrupts the activities of Miss Chief at the school using the antidote of removal in all those who have been affected by the love spell above Kimberly who back to normal returns all his attention to Tommy. The love potion is used one last time by Miss Chief in Rita Repulsa making her fall in love with Goldar but soon Finster breaks the spell for the relief of Goldar himself. Lord Zedd sends Miss Chief to attack the park and the rangers are informed by Zordon about his return, she uses a huge chakram to fight them which makes fighting rather difficult until Tommy manages to balance things using his Saba . Not having a choice, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa turn Miss Chief into a giant, forcing the rangers to invoke the Ninja Megazord to confront her, however Miss Chief uses her chakram energized with fire and almost knocks down the Megazord. Tommy invoke the falconzord forming the Ninja MegaFalconzord and finally defeats Miss Chief. In the palace, Goldar tells Finster to use the antidote of removing the love potion on Lord Zedd in hopes of overriding Rita's former spell and returning things as they once were, but to his frustration Lord Zedd had actually fallen in love with Rita Repulsa regardless of love potion. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Lt. Jerome Stone *Royce Herron as Ms. Appleby *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) and Finster (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Rebecca Forstadt as Miss Chief *Kathy Fisher as Singer Notes *This is the first episode of Power Rangers to be written by Jackie Marchand. *First mention of the love potion since "Return of the Green Ranger, Part 2". *First Season 3 appearance of Mr. Caplan (last seen in "Best Man for the Job") and Ms. Appleby (last seen in both parts of "Storybook Rangers"). *This episode reveals Kimberly's middle name to be Ann. *This episode is also known for having the closest thing to a relationship between Kimberly and Skull in it. Errors * The Ninja Megazord formation footage is ordered incorrectly; the Ape and Wolf Ninjazords are seen gaining their fist covers, however then appear without them to combine with the Bear. * Kimberly tells Tommy she’s going to have her hair up at the ball prior to the monster using the love potion on her, but at the ball her hair was down. * After Miss Chief was Power Punched, we got a shot of Tommy in his Falconzord although past and future episodes show he should have been in the cockpit with the others. * Zedd states Miss Chief can turn invisible. However, unlike last or future portrayals of invisibility in the franchise, the audience can see her perfectly when she plants the love potion. ** Also, she does not deploy this power in either her small or fpgiant sized battle despite how useful that would have been. Songs * All to Myself See Also (Zord battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Episode